<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cabaret Luna by asapaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523149">The Cabaret Luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asapaints/pseuds/asapaints'>asapaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Minor Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Short One Shot, Sigma has a thing for robots, Slice of Life, The Cabaret Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asapaints/pseuds/asapaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siebren, Lena, Emily, and Winston are regulars at The Cabaret Luna.  Siebren just might have a thing for the omnic who sings there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cabaret Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoodenfroodie/gifts">skoodenfroodie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short little gift for @skoodenfroodie !  enjoy bb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet evening at the Cabaret Luna.  A pink glow was visible through the windows, the lamps tinted a rose hue.  Inside, waiters bustled around the tables, weaving like worker bees as they doled out coffee and petit entrees to guests.  The smell of smoke drifted through the air as patrons quenched their cigarettes into ashtrays and incense wafted from the upper balcony.</p>
<p>Over the white noise of the cafe sang a crooning voice, as ashy and smooth as the cigars resting at the tables.  Luna had the stage, as she did most nights, belting her songs to the usual crowd of figures in half-shadow.  Her audience was a casual one, full of quietly chatting local celebrities, lone omnics reading the newspaper, parisian tourists excitedly marking plans on highlighted maps, and regulars in their familiar booths.</p>
<p>Four such regulars sat front row to the show, occupying the table center of the cafe.  They would seem like an unlikely friends - one, a tiny woman with short brown hair that wisped up in flicks, with her arm around a redhead who had her chair pushed very close to the other’s; the third being a giant man, whose knees bent upwards as he sat in the chair that was comically too small for his lanky frame; the last being a literal giant gorilla.</p>
<p>If you’d asked the waiters, they would tell you with ease that the group had been coming in regularly for a while, albeit separately at first - it was about a month ago that their individual weekly visits had merged into a unit.  They were all distinct enough as people to notice that kind of thing.  The brunette’s name was Lena, and her girlfriend was Emily - they had introduced themselves to the wait staff the first time they’d come in together, clearly intending on making the place a regular haunt.  Plus, it helped that Lena’s glowing blue chest piece made her stand out from the usual crowd.  The gorilla, named Winston, was a surprisingly reserved person (animal?), only having relaxed enough to have casual conversation with the staff relatively recently.  The most recent addition, however, was the man - an astrophysicist by the name of Siebren.  He had come to the cafe plenty of times before, but always alone, and with a briefcase full of work to attend to.</p>
<p>This evening,  they were all gathered at the table that appeared to be becoming their usual spot.   Winston seemed to take a particular interest in the tiny silverware that had been provided with his salad, gingerly examining the small fork with his oversized paws.  He nodded along every once in a while with the women, who were chatting amongst themselves.  Meanwhile, Siebren was mindlessly tracing his forefinger around the rim of a teacup, which sat forgotten and half-drank next to his plate of eclairs.</p>
<p>“So, do you think he’ll make a move?”  Emily asked, putting her cup of coffee to her lips.</p>
<p>“Nah,”  Said Lena casually.  “I think he’s too chicken, beneath that tough cowboy exterior.  It would make things real interesting around the base if he did, though, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Winston nodded.</p>
<p>“Don’tcha agree, Doc?”  She leaned forward, putting her face into the sight line of the zoning-out man.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”  Siebren hummed.  “Oh, yes, surely.”</p>
<p>Lena frowned.</p>
<p>“You there, space cowboy?”  She asked, following his sight line.  “What could possibly be more interesting than my hot gossip?”</p>
<p>His face wasn’t turned to his friends, but rather, the singer on stage.  His gaze followed her elegant movements as she gestured, expressing the emotions of the lyrics with graceful dance moves.</p>
<p>She smirked, looking back at Siebren.</p>
<p>“Oi, pops.  I’m talking to you.”  She said snapping her fingers at him.</p>
<p>He flinched, and looked at Lena directly.</p>
<p>“Oh, ah, my apologies..”  He said, his face flushing an even pinker hue under the rose lights.</p>
<p>“Are you...smitten with Luna?”  Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen that look.”  Emily added dryly.  “Lena gives it to me all the time.”</p>
<p>Siebren rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, suddenly finding something interesting to look at on the ceiling.</p>
<p>“No!  Well, er, perhaps, but not...not like...well…”  He stuttered.  “I don’t...she is quite beautiful, yes, but…”</p>
<p>Lena gestured for him to continue with her knife as she sliced into her beef bourguignonne.</p>
<p>Siebren sighed, seeing everyone’s eyes on him.</p>
<p>“...if I must confess, I find omnics to be...fascinating.”  He said as he skimmed the rim of his cup with his thumb.</p>
<p>“Right, fascinating, as in…scientifically?”  Lena probed.  “Or…something more...scandalous?”</p>
<p>Siebren looked to Winston to bail him out, but found an equally intrigued face looking back at him.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say...scandalous.”  He said slowly.  “When I used to come here without you all, I always had my nose in my studies, using the white noise of the cafe to help me focus, but now...I feel like I’m seeing Luna afresh.”</p>
<p>“I knew it!  You ol’ pervert, you’ve got a robot fetish!”  Lena said, definitely too loudly.</p>
<p>“No!”  Seibren said quickly.  “That’s not…”</p>
<p>He trailed off, a sigh escaping his lips again.</p>
<p>“I just find omnics to be...fascinating.  The way they move, when you look closely - the interlocking parts, the complexities of their mechanisms; intricate, like the woven together muscles of a person like you or me, but made of something cold instead of our warmth...scientifically, logically, it’s hard to conceptualize that they have…’souls’, as it were, as in hearts that beat in the way that creates emotions, hearts that feel and sense, not just supply fuel to the physical body...but they surely do, do they not?  You cannot listen to a woman like Luna sing, with such a passion, like she knows the words she sings in such a deep, philosophical way, without truly being convinced that there is, in fact, a soul in there.  There’s a soul that can create, create thoughts and experiences and feelings, and, perhaps...love.”</p>
<p>“Hm.”  Said Lena, her eyes narrowed.  “Yeah, sounds like you’ve got pervert thoughts about the robot.”</p>
<p>Siebren exhaled, and took a dejected sip of his tea.</p>
<p>“No, I get it.”  Piped up WInston.</p>
<p>Siebren looked at him.</p>
<p>“Well, you were there, so you know, but I grew up around omnics on the moon.  I don’t need any scientific tests to know that they have…’souls’, as you put it.”</p>
<p>“Yes!”  Siebren said.  “It is quite brilliant to watch them work, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It is.  Like, have you ever seen Zenyatta meditating?”  Winston continued, putting down his salad fork.  “He sits so still, it’s amazing, I’ve tried to do it with him but I get all fidgety.  You can hear him whirring ever so slightly, kind of like...a windchime?  But a very quiet windchime, inside of him, while he does it.  I’ve always thought it was kind of like a heartbeat.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I simply must pay attention, next time I see that.”  Siebren said, leaning forward.  “Zenyatta is such a fascinating person, I do wish we spent more time together.  He in particular...I love to watch his hands.  He does things with such precision, like a skilled artisan, like his every joint is in perfect unity with the whole body.  He moves like a dancer, not unlike Luna, here - but while she is giving a performance for us, and we do not know how she lives off the stage, he is simply...existing, in such a state of elegance...an audience of none to few, and yet, seeming like he deserves the eyes of the universe on him...”</p>
<p>Siebren trailed off, then glanced at the group, realizing he’d been rambling again.</p>
<p>“Hm, yeah,”  Said Winston as he gathered a tomato onto his tiny fork.  “it seems like you actually might just have a crush on omnics.”</p>
<p>Lena snorted, smacking Winston on the shoulder.  Siebren blushed all the way to his ears, covering his mouth with his slender fingertips.</p>
<p>“Aw, priceless,”  Laughed Lena.  “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Zen.  But I might be tipsy enough to tell Luna after her set, so keep an eye on me if you can.”</p>
<p>“Please, do not.”  Begged Siebren.</p>
<p>Lena shrugged.  “I dunno, one more glass of this wine and it might slip out, and I’ll say, ‘oh Luna, my friend here would love to introduce himself, he really likes the way your smooth metal body-’”</p>
<p>“No…”  Trailed Siebren, dramatically placing his hand to his temple.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,”  Emily said lightly, patting Siebren amicably.  “I’ll make sure she does not do that.”</p>
<p>“You better wrestle this alcohol from me, then.”  Lena said with a sip from her glass.</p>
<p>“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”  Emily replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>But Siebren’s thoughts were already elsewhere, his gaze back on the crooning omnic woman on stage, watching the lights of her eyes flutter close as she sang a particularly lovely tune.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>